Long Live the King
by 9tailsfox2
Summary: A Creepypasta I made that was denied a year ago, so now I'm posting it here as a one-shot... about me finding a hacked rom of Wind Waker that takes it a little to far. Rated T for disturbing after thoughts... I think. I'll change it if told improper rating.


**A/N Hello fellow FF Members and Visitors alike! This is 9tailsfox2 with a one-shot Wind Waker fic! I originally made this for a creepy pasta, but it was turned down and now a year later I am deciding to upload it now, so don't be concerned that I'm writing other stores, I wrote this one year ago and I just had the idea of putting this up! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Long Live the King

I have always loved Zelda games, and have beaten all of them. At this point I wanted to start a new game on one of my Zelda games. Instead I met with boredom. I then had the brilliant idea of looking up roms and hacks for the games, to make the experience of playing my favorite series different. I was scrolling down the list of hacks, and then under Wind Waker, there was a hack titled "Long Live the King". Intrigued, I downloaded it, applied the hack to my rom, hooked up the controller and began playing.

It loaded up like usual, everything was normal, including the title screen. I decided to start a new game and of course put in Link as the name in the file. The introduction cycled through, the bird carrying Tetra, Link getting the sword, everything was fine. Then something weird happened, during the mini-game you play for Miko, the ship shook. The screen went black for a few seconds, and then everyone was outside. A storm was blowing and a rogue wave hit the ship and Link went overboard, and the screen went black again. Then it showed the screen when the King of Red Lions picking Link up, and then Link waking up to his face.

Everything was going fine until The King of Red Lions gave Link the Wind Waker. I was confused as The Wind Waker was given to Link when he arrived to his next destination at the volcano. The Wind Waker was simply referred to as The Instrument. The King of Red Lions then taught Link a song different from the Song of Winds, cause as I remember The King of Red Lions didn't teach any song. This hack seems to be strange and how could this relate to the title "Long Live the King"… maybe it'll make sense in the end after all it's just a game. After teaching the song The King of Red Lions then said "this song will give you what you want but at a price, which get increasingly worse after each play." The King of Red Lions then goes through the text about the sail then sends Link off to get it.

Of course being curious as what the song did I played it, and nothing. Nothing happened at all. I then decided to try the Song of Winds and nothing happened. I then proceeded through the town, and everything was normal, the annoying old man was still there, the only thing that bothered me was that I couldn't do any mini games, nor side quests. So I just gathered my rupees and tried to get the sail. The salesman refused to sell to me and finally states, "You can't get me to do what you want me to do!" Those words then almost immediately made me think of the Nameless Song. So I took out The Instrument and played the song. It sounded normal and The Instrument looked normal, but all of a sudden the screen cut to black for a few seconds then the scene reloaded.

Everything seemed normal but something was off especially Link, I couldn't put my finger on it. The Salesman then handed over the sail, but his text seemed to hold disdain for Link. I shrugged this off as this hack may have had the purpose of creeping people out. Curious I talked to everyone in town, and they seemed to all hold disdain for Link. I don't know why, then a thought went through my head, maybe the song forced people to do your bidding, and being such a small town, it is not a surprise that the news spread quickly; this must be why they hate me. So I continued on and despite this disdain, the Old Man followed me, which I avoided as usual. When I returned to The King of Red Lions, who somehow looked odd, though I didn't know what, the scene proceeded as usual. My thoughts at this point were that although hack seems to have its differences and aside from the storm and not going to the Fortress, there were no deviations from the main storyline, until at this scene. This was at the point where the entire game was derailed, though it was not obvious at the time.

When the King of Red Lions finished his dialogue he then said something strange, "The children of this island have vandalized me, and I want you to get them to apologize to me." I was not allowed on the boat so I had to go up to the children. Like the rest of the town, they seem to hold disdain for Link. They refused to apologize and said "Do not tell the Teacher!" So of course with Zelda games teaching children to do the exact opposite of what they're told nowadays, I went and talked to the Teacher. Though she seemed surprised, she said "There is nothing in the world that can make them do what you want." Once again the game is giving me no choice but to use The Instrument and play the Nameless Song. The Instrument looked and sounded slightly different but I couldn't say what, but nonetheless, I proceeded to play the song. Like last time, the screen cut to black.

When the screen returned, the children looked pale and they screamed "OOOOWWWW THAT HUUUURTS STOP THAT! We'll apologize to that boat! JUST STOP IT!" I then noticed Link was slightly pale, and the green tunic had some grey in it. This Nameless Song seemed to harm people, but somehow it was affecting Link too, but I didn't know how. I was curious as how people would react to Link, so I talked to people along the way. They now clearly seem to vocalize that they dislike Link, a lot. Not even the Old Man follows Link around. Curious, I talked to him and his words; "You had your chance". How much did this guy hack the game, how much time did he out into this, still I was into the game and wanted to continue playing. When I got to The King of Red Lions, the white stripe is now greyish, and the children apologized to him, but during this exchange of words, he begins to refer to himself as The King of Lions.

After this apology, the children left and The King of Lions talks directly to Link. "Before we can begin your true mission, we must rescue you your sister, which was the place you were heading to before the storm hit that Pirates' Ship no? The place you were heading to is called The Forsaken Fortress, and luckily for us, the winds are now blowing in the correct direction, why don't we set sail now?" So I set sail, and all the controls worked correctly, and so I continued. I eventually reach the fortress and in front of it was parked the Pirates' Ship. The King of Lions then states, "There is no visible entrance, why don't you pay a visit to those pirates? So I sailed up to the ship and climbed up a rope to get in.

When I got over on the deck I saw that all the pirates except Tetra were there, guarding the door. They said that Tetra is sleeping and not to be disturbed, "You can't make us do what you want us to do!" Almost as if it were normal I pulled out The Instrument and played the Nameless Song. Like Links' tunic is was almost grey but not quite. Additionally, it sounded deep and dark, demonic almost, and the sparkles were not as shiny. The song played and the screen cut to black. When the screen returned, Link had a grey Tunic and pale skin and all of the Pirates were on the floor, gasping for air, as if they were just being chocked, saying "Go right ahead, Tetra is right through this door!" They clearly held seething hatred for me, but I walked in through the door and came up face to face with Tetra. Tetra seemed to be scared. "Link, you look different. How did you get back on this ship?" Link then explained everything to Tetra, then she said "I know how to get in but I'm not letting your sister to see you like this, I'm not going to do what you want me to do!"

I then pulled out The Instrument, which was grey, sounded deeper and darker than ever, with dull sparkles, and played The Nameless Song. As usual the screen cut to black, and Tetra was on the ground cringing in what seemed like in intense pain. Link has changed once again, his skin with little color in it, and a blackish tunic. "Fine, I'll tell you how to get in, use these bombs, there is a weak wall along the fortress, get in though there, I just don't want to see your face ever again!" I left her there and went back to the boat that now refers to himself as The King of Dark Lions, who now has a stripe to match Link's Tunic. "Alright we can now get in unnoticed, now let's proceed." I went in and climbed to the top as if it were a normal game and anything that required any other item than the bombs or the sword to bypass was gone. I get the hammer and reach to the top, staring at the door, readying myself in anticipation and went in.

When I got in to the room, Ariel wasn't in the room, shocked, Link stared into the cage, and then the bird appeared. So I battled the bird like usual and killed it. Then Ariel appeared, clearly afraid of Link. "Link what happened to you?" Link then explains his story. Ariel then cried "I don't want to go with you, you have done some terrible things, and you can't make me do what you want me to do!" I was really reluctant to do so but I did anyways and pulled out The Instrument which matched Links Tunic, sounded twisted and the sparkles were dark purple.

It was almost an hour before I took a deep breath played the Nameless Song. The screen cut to black once again, and then came back. Link's skin was albino white and his tunic was pure pitch black, and Ariel was on the ground, curled up and crying in what seemed to be unimaginable pain. "L-l-link why? Wh-wh-why d-d-do th-th-this t-t-to me? Why did y-you do th-this t-t-to me?" Then her body went limp. Awestruck, I stared at the screen for what must have been hours and the only thought that cycled through my mind was I killed Ariel; I killed one of my favorite characters in the game. I mean, even for a hack this was beyond my imagination of how anyone could put this up as a hack, but yet I wanted to see the end so I continued. I eventually had to carry her limp body back to the King of Dark Lions and Link was obviously upset, seeing this, he said she is still alive but her body couldn't handle the pain so she just fainted, "I told you that using The Instrument would come at a price, and worse for every use, now let's return your sister to your house so the true task can begin."

It took a while but I eventually arrived back to Link's home but instead of warm welcome, I get hate and death threats, it was unavoidable. I managed to reach Grandma but she was crying. "Link how can you do this to your own sister, we know what you have done! Are you confused? Well when you left with the pirates that girl you rescued left us a necklace which let us see what you were doing while you were gone and it appears you are now evil, leave this place and never come back!" This hack was going too far even for my tastes, but I sensed it was almost over; I had to push through to the end.

I returned to The King of Dark Lions who then says, you have done well in rescuing your sister but they obviously hate your guts, I understand, you had to do what you had to do to get what you wanted. Anyways, your mission is to kill a man named Ganon. He was an evil man who was sealed in the ancient halls of Hyrule, which is now buried under all of the sea, and now he hunts for the Triforce, a golden power that grants the wishes of the holder. I believe he is almost at the location of the Triforce, we must hurry! So I sail to the destination and to my confusion, there was no grand building, no temple just a simple small island with no grass or trees only with a man standing in the middle.

I walk onto the island and the man turns around and Introduces himself; "I am Ganon, and I will be your death for in a few moments, in my hand I will hold the Triforce and there is nothing you can do about it!" He swipes the sword out of Link's hand and said "You can't get what you want without the Triforce! HAHAHAHAHA!" He then puts a barrier around the sword and the fight begins. To myself I thought that this was going to be too easy, I use The Instrument which was pure pitch black and the sound was twisted as ever and I played The Nameless Song. The screen cut to black, and when it returned, Ganon was dead and Link's eyes were glowing red. All of a sudden, a golden light appeared and with it, the Triforce. Link approaches, but then a figured appeared.

He was wearing pitch black robes, skin albino white and eyes glowing red. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I now have the golden power in my hands! By the way boy, thank you for letting me get to this. Let me explain, I was once the ruler of the land once called Hyrule, but then an evil entity appeared, his name was Ganon, he wreaked havoc among my lands, but then a boy appeared and sealed him, traveling through time to do so. But then he left, and Ganon's evil soon reappeared. It got so bad that the goddesses had to intervene; you see they flooded my land, sealing him with it. I was one of the few spared but I was angry. WHY DID THEY HAVE TO RUIN MY LAND TO TAKE THAT EVIL KING DOWN! They saw me as a threat and turned me into a boat! What a joke! I then spent my time, creating an object, an instrument called the Soul Waker, the Instrument in which you hold right now! What it does, along with the Song of Souls I taught you, is force others to do the player's bidding causing the target pain and the user to give the creator a piece of his soul. Should the creator, use it, they just simply lose that piece of the soul. The more you used the Soul Waker, the more of your soul you gave to me and the more pain you caused the victim! Should it ever get to the point that someone dies from the Soul Waker, I have enough of that person's soul to transform back to my original form . But I should warn you if a second person dies through The Soul Waker, you'll lose the rest of your soul and you will die, and sense a body can't handle two complete souls at once, I will die. Use that thing one more time, we will both die, but just in case you're stupid enough to use it."

The King of Hyrule then swipes the Soul Waker out of Link's hands, just like Ganon did with Link's sword, and put a barrier around it. "Now let the real battle begin!" The fight begins with The King throwing magic at Link, but I dodged all of them. I went straight for the sword. With Ganon dead, there was no barrier around it and then I hit the magic back at The King, and it became your standard volley ball Zelda fight. It took 3 rounds of volley, and then hacking and slashing before The King was stunned and the barrier around the Soul Waker. "You are a fool if you think you can survive this battle that sword can't kill me, but you yourself would die if you use that Soul Waker!" So the barrier around the Soul Waker rose again. I went through 3 more volleys, and he got stunned and so the barrier around the Soul Waker again, it seemed that he King was invincible. I had no choice but to play the Song of Souls against its creator. The King of Hyrule then fell to his knees, "You are a fool Link a fool, but just remember this kingdom will be mine." After that, The Triforce once again appeared. Link quickly rushed before his soul completely left his body and made his wish. Then the screen went white and as if the goddesses themselves were speaking, the following text appeared; "Your wish to have your soul restored, to have everyone's lives affected by the Soul Waker restored, to have Ganon and The King of Hyrule never return to life, to have peace completely restored to the land and finally to have the Soul Waker destroyed has been granted." Then the screen cut to black.

Then a scene at Link's home Island came up, where everyone was gathered around a spot. In the middle of the crowd was Link laying on the ground, with his familiar green tunic, regular skin tone and his eyes were normal, everything was normal. Link woke up and everyone was cheering and Tetra came up saying, "I was worried so I dropped by to see that everyone was looking through the necklace I left behind here, intrigued I went up and saw you approaching Ganon. We all saw the whole thing."

Then Ariel chimed in saying "You had us worried brother! Secretly everyone was rooting for Ganon, then you played that horrible song, then The King appeared, and then the truth came out and then we were rooting for you and then you…" Link then turned his head and saw Grandma. He ran to her. "Oooohh Link I'm so sorry, we didn't know what you went through, we forgive you, you're not evil. Then Link smiled, turned around and waved his hand, and a cheer erupted from the crowd. Then the credits rolled, the credits scrolled through the scenes of the hacked game I just played. Feeling happy that there was a happy ending I leaned back and watched the credits. At the end of the credits instead of "THE END", in large pure pitch black letters, it appeared on my screen. It was ominous and sent a chill down my spine, but I couldn't read it clearly I then fell asleep. When I woke up, I remembered everything but shrugged it off, I never get creeped out easily, yea I have my moments, but this one wasn't too special. I got affected way more than I thought cause then I had a nightmare, The Song of Souls playing over and over again. And in the pitch blackness of my dream big red gleaming eyes appeared, then an ominous heavy voice echoed throughout my dream saying something over and over again, as if in unison with the Song of Souls, This went on for hours I then woke up with a startle, my computer screen at the hack download web page with 0 downloads for the hack I was just playing, or was I? It was just a dream, the game was just a dream, I closed down my browser and the rom for the Wind Waker was playing and the "THE END" screen for Wind Waker was up, my rom playing, but it didn't read "THE END" It was the words that was displayed before I fell asleep, the words that echoed throughout my nightmare and I swear to god these words still follow me to this very day, the end credits screen read "LONG LIVE THE KING".

* * *

**A/N I don't know what the moderators were thinking on the Some Ordinary Gamers Wiki, but this was pretty good in my opinion, was it bad, was it good? Give your honest opinion. I am almost done with Chapter 8 for Escape it will be up either tonight or tomorrow, but seeing as tomorrow is in 40 minutes in all technicality, it's really pushing it so don't go worrying your pretty little heads about it. Like always R&R and this is 9tailfox2 signing off!**


End file.
